The Mentalist: Scarlet Ribbons
by Donnamour1969
Summary: Twenty questions, Jisbon love, and Christmas presents.  A one-shot bit of fluff and silliness. Takes place after my fic "Red Delicious," but could stand on its own.  Rated T for sensuality and mild language. No copyright infringement intended.


A/N: I was in the mood for some fluffy Jisbon romance, so I thought I'd just write it myself. This continues my story "Red Delicious," where Jane and Lisbon have been together for about a month. In that timeline, it would be Christmas by now. A little behind in real time, but I never get tired of Christmas, do you? You can go back and read the prequels to this story, "Red Ryder" and "Red Delicious," or just enjoy this bit of fluff on its own.

**Scarlet Ribbons**

He devoured her like a warm, sweet peach as she lay on his hotel bed, gasping and writhing softly against the crisp white sheets. Teresa Lisbon knew they shouldn't be doing this, but it was Christmas Eve, and this, Jane had told her, was part of her Christmas present. Before her trembling could diminish, he moved above her and joined their bodies in one smooth movement. His mouth found hers and he swallowed her cries of ecstasy. As he was about to find his own release, he made himself pause to look into her dazed green eyes. No words passed between them, but it felt in that look as if their souls were touching in an even deeper way than their bodies. With one last push, he came undone, falling against her, his face buried in her damp neck, his breath releasing in uneven pants.

"I love you," he whispered, nuzzling her ear. Her arms wrapped around his body and she hugged him to her, not wanting to break their intimate connection.

"I love you too," she replied, squeezing her eyes shut as the waves of emotion washed over her. A minute or two passed, and she began to feel uncomfortable with his weight upon her.

"Jane," she laughed, with what breath she could manage. "You need to get off."

He chuckled softly. "Didn't I do that already?"

She tried to sound stern, but laughter escaped her in spite of herself. "You're terrible. Come on. I can't breathe here."

Reluctantly, he rolled aside onto his back, and they both lay there, looking up through the darkness at where the ceiling should be. They were stuck in San Diego for Christmas on a case, and while there were certainly worse places to be, the hurried flight from Sacramento the night before had been a nightmare. Holiday travel was a mess anyway, and having to get last minute flights was nearly impossible. They'd each had to get on separate planes, muscling their way into the only seats left, which were in first class—an unfortunate expense for the CBI. So now, here they were, after solving the case within mere hours, stranded with no possibility for a flight out on Christmas Eve.

"So, Lisbon," began Jane coyly, "did you enjoy your present?"

"You couldn't tell?"

She could hear the smile in his voice. "Just making sure my powers of perception are still working. I told you that's just the first part of it though."

"I don't know if I can handle any more of your _gifts_ tonight." It was two in the morning and she was dead tired.

"Would you like it now or in the morning?"

Lisbon sighed. "But I don't have yours. It would have been too big to put in my carry-on bag. I wouldn't feel right receiving your gift when I couldn't give you mine."

He turned to the side to look at her in the dim light from beneath the hotel room door. His head propped up by his right hand, his left reached out to draw lazy circles on her flat stomach. "Nonsense." Then he thought about what she'd said. "Just how big is this present you got me?"

He sounded like an excited child, so she thought he needed a lesson in patience. "You'll get it tomorrow, if you're a very good boy…and if we can get a flight out."

"Well, I bet I can guess it in less than twenty questions."

"Go to sleep, Jane. I'm too tired for games. You wore me out with _your_ present."

"Come on, it'll only take a few minutes. Then, I promise I'll let you sleep."

She groaned, but gave in to his charm like she usually did. "Okay. But make it quick."

"Great!" He sat up against the headboard, arranging the pillows to make himself more comfortable, then pulled the sheets and comforter up around both of them.

"Question number one," he began. "Animal, vegetable or mineral?"  
"Really?"

"That's the usual first question, right?"

She thought a second. "All of the above."

"What? Play right, Lisbon."

"I am. It's all three, I swear."

He gave a huff of disbelief, but went on to question two. "Is it bigger than a breadbox?"

"Yes. That was a wasted question. I told you it was too big to fit in my bag—which, of course, is smaller than said bread box. Next?"

"Just making sure you aren't trying to trick me. So question three. Can I put it in my mouth?" His voice had gone purposefully seductive, and she was glad he couldn't see her blushing in the darkness.

She laughed. "No. Unless you just want to, I guess."

"Uh-huh. So it's not food. Hmmm. Is it something to wear?"

She hesitated, and he rightfully deduced that he was getting very close to the right answer. "Yes," she said finally, and he was amused at her disappointment.

But he was enjoying their game, so he decided to hedge around the close questions on purpose, just to drag things out a little longer. It might be fun to make the game a little sexier, too. He smiled in the darkness.

"Would you find it in a bedroom?"

"Yes. Sometimes."  
"Is it hard or soft?"

"Soft." He could actually hear her smirking.

"Smooth or rough?"

"Smooth."

"Will it give me pleasure?"

She laughed. "I hope so."

"Do I use it by myself?"

"Yes. But I can be there with you if you want me to be."

"Oh, good. I wouldn't want it any other way." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "How many questions is that?"

"Ten, I think," she replied.

"That sounds about right. Now then, is it multicolored?

"No, not really."

"Blue?"

"No."

"Yellow?"

"No."

"Purple?"

"No, Jane. And you're purposefully wasting questions. You already know it, don't you?"

"Black?"

She sighed in frustration. "Yes."

"Ah," he said noncommittally.

"Just guess and get it over with. And I'm thinking now that I want the rest of my present tonight, because you owe me for keeping me awake against my will. And technically, it's already Christmas Day."

"You're really no fun, Lisbon. You're a baa-humbug kind of person, aren't you?"

"Not usually. Only at two in the morning."

"Alright. Is it…a leather jacket?"

"Yes. And you're really no fun either, with all your stupid guessing. You knew it after about four questions, didn't you?"

"Actually, I saw the receipt on your desk last week," he admitted sheepishly.

She punched him in the leg. "Ow! Hey! I didn't know for sure it was for me, but I hoped so."

"Really?" she asked, and he found her insecurity about her gift adorable. He rubbed his thigh, thinking he would definitely have a bruise by morning.

He lay down again, pulling her naked body closer to his. "Yes, really. But I wonder about your choice. A leather jacket hardly seems my style, does it?"

He felt her smile against his chest. "That's why I got it. We sometimes go places where it's cold, and I've never seen you in anything heavier than a suit jacket, even in winter. Don't you own an overcoat?"

He was quiet a moment. "No. I never needed one in Malibu." She knew it must be part of his self-flagellation to deny himself any luxuries. It wouldn't surprise her if he thought he deserved to be cold.

"Well, now you have something to wear when it's cold. From me."

"Thank you," he said, then moved so he could kiss her lips. "I love you for worrying about me."

She deepened the kiss, and they were well on their way to staying up all night, when Jane found the self-control to pull away.

"Aren't you forgetting your present?"

"Huh? Oh. Sure."

"Okay!" He turned on the light and Lisbon flinched at its harsh brightness, but she was treated to seeing Patrick Jane naked, jumping excitedly from the bed to go to his small rolling carry-on. She grinned in amusement, then stifled a yawn. He unzipped the bag and brought out a small gold box, wrapped in scarlet ribbons.

He sat on the bed and presented it to her with a flourish.

She looked at his sparkling blue eyes, enjoying his happiness more that what she might find in any box.

"Thank you," she said, reaching up to caress his stubbly cheek. "I'm sure I'm going to love it."

"Well, you should still open it, Teresa," he teased, "just to be sure."

She turned her attention to the pretty little gift, having no doubt that he'd wrapped it himself. She untied the double bow, and opened the lid to the box. She gasped at what she saw there, resting on a bed of red velvet. They were crucifix earrings that exactly matched the one she wore on her neck. The necklace had been her mother's, and her grandmother's before that. She'd never known there were earrings to go with it.

"Oh, Jane! How beautiful! But where-?"

He shrugged, basking in her pleasure. "Well, you know how we always manage to end up in some quaint little town on one of our cases? We were in one—I forget the name—and I was browsing in an antique store while you were needlessly questioning some annoying witness, when I discovered these little beauties. I couldn't believe my eyes that they exactly matched your necklace. I knew yours was very old, and the shape of the cross a little unusual. I just couldn't pass them up."

"How long have you had them?" Lisbon asked, her eyes going misty at his thoughtfulness.

"About four months I guess."

"Before we were together," she realized aloud. "That's just so…unbelievably sweet."

"I've bought you many presents over the years, Lisbon. How is this any different?"

"I think because it is the most personal thing you've ever bought for me. Ponies, emeralds—they were your way of lavishing me with childhood wishes or luxury I would never treat myself to. But these…these are from your heart." She leaned over and touched her lips to his, while his hand automatically stroked her soft brown hair. She smiled against his mouth, then looked back down at her gift.

She reached up to take the simple gold studs from her ears, then immediately put the small crosses through her pierced ears.

"How do they look?" she asked, turning her head from side to side.

"Beautiful." He watched her blush at the look in his eyes.

"Well, thank you for these. I'll always treasure them."

"You're welcome," he said simply. "Can we go to sleep now, Lisbon? It's awfully late, and I really hadn't planned on staying up all night." He yawned for emphasis.

"Oh, so sorry," she said sarcastically. "Didn't mean to keep you awake with all my yammering."

"That's alright, honey," he said, turning off the light. "I know how you are."

They snuggled together, Lisbon listening to the lulling beat of his heart beneath her ear.

"I think I know what I'm going to get you next year," she said sleepily.

"What's that, Lisbon?"

"A Harley, to go with your new jacket. I can see you now, black sunglasses, golden hair blowing back in the breeze, dressed from head to toe in black leather."

He smiled at her dreamy musings. "And you can be my biker bitch," he murmured, "complete with leather chaps and a Confederate flag headband. You'd ride on the back of my bike, your arms wrapped around my waist, leaning forward just enough that your tramp stamp would show above your red thong panties. Aww..what a picture we'd make."

"And my hair would be braided with scarlet ribbons."

He laughed into her sweet-smelling hair. "Merry Christmas Lisbon. Lisbon?"

But she was already fast asleep. Eventually, Jane drifted off too, with visions of leather-clad Lisbon dancing in his head.

A/N: Too silly? Please let me know what you think.


End file.
